Cool Off
by Lady Tzahra
Summary: Chesedonia is just TOO hot, but Tear figures out how to keep cool... TearxNatalia, shoujoai, yuri, citris, PWP, new uses for ice cubes


**Hahaha, me writing yuri, who'd have thought...**

Yeah, I got inspired to write this story while staring blankly at the ice cubes in my soda glass. :shakes head: Don't ask me... So yeah, like I said, my first hardcore yuri fic, so if it sucks, that's why XD; And funny thing, I'm not really fond of either character, but pairing them together just makes me happy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss. You think there would be ANY plot besides sex if I did?**

Enjoy!

* * *

'_Weren't deserts supposed to get _cold_ at night_?!' Was all Natalia had been thinking as the sun had begun to set, casting Chesedonia into a red, evening light. The group had arrived there earlier that day to deliver something to Astor, and everyone had noticed how uncomfortably hot it had been, even for the desert. Although they had tried to ignore it and attend to their business as usual, it was easy to see everyone was feeling hot, sticky, edgy and drained, so it was agreed they'd retire to the inn early, expecting it to cool down after sunset. 

However, the night time had done nothing to disperse the heat, and it was clear tonight would be long, sleepless and most definitely not comfortable.

The group had split up and turned in to their respective rooms, and Tear had immediately gone into the bathroom off the room she shared with Natalia, saying she was going to splash some cool water on her face, flushed and sweaty from the heat. Natalia had thrown down her bow and quiver before immediately undressing so she was in only her camisole and underwear and lying down on one of the twin beds, brushing sweaty hair out of her eyes in the welcome relief of losing so many layers. Sighing heavily, she sat up to the sound of the faucet being turned on and then off, only to see Tear in the doorway to the bathroom, also undressed, smiling sheepishly at her.

"Natalia," she said quietly. Natalia raised an eyebrow and Tear flicked her fingers, wet with water from the sink at her, spraying her with droplets of cold water. Natalia shrieked, both in surprise, and delight. Natalia grinned back with wide eyes as she rubbed the water off her face with her hands, standing up, looking for something she could use on Tear in return. The ice bucket on the night stand, filled half with ice half meltwater, caught her attention, and she shoved her hand into it, getting it soaked. Tear saw what she was about to do and also yelled as Natalia advanced on her, trying to get passed her to the other side of the room, only to have Natalia's cold, wet fingers run down the back of her neck, all down her spine. Tear arched into the welcome, cool touches, laughing slightly before facing Natalia again.

Both girls were smiling at each other. Natalia loved it when Tear loosened up and let her playful, cute-things-loving side show a little, and as the two had grown _closer_, she had been seeing more and more, and she loved it. Tear gently brushed a few strands of hair out of Natalia's eyes, blushing slightly at the flush she saw in her cheeks. Natalia brought her hand up to wrap it around Tear's wrist, giving it an affectionate squeeze before leaning in for a kiss. Tear's blush intensified as she kissed Natalia back, moving her lips delicately against hers. Natalia smiled into their kiss and ran her fingers through Tear's hair, then down over her neck, shoulders and breasts, making her groan as she did so. Natalia opened her mouth to Tear and she pressed her tongue into her mouth, tasting every sweet recess, pulling Natalia closer and feeling a heat between her legs at the contact, parting Natalia's legs and rubbing her with her thigh.

Natalia let go of their kiss and cried out, her hips arching against Tear's thigh as she pulled up her camisole, exposing her breasts, but Tear withdrew and pushed Natalia delicately onto the bed behind her. Natalia pulled Tear down on top of her and groaned as Tear bent down to kiss down her neck, biting at the sensitive skin, and then reaching her chest and breast. Tear placing a few soft kisses around her nipple before taking it into her mouth, sucking it. Natalia gasped at the sensation, her clit pulsing and a furious blush creeping into her entire body as she arched into the other girl's mouth.

Tear withdrew and sat up, still straddling Natalia's hips and reached behind her to undo her bra, pulling it off and throwing it onto the floor behind her. Natalia sat up and began to kiss Tear's neck, massaging her breast, feeling her nipple harden in her arousal beneath her fingers as she gasped, letting out soft groans. Natalia then brought her hand lower, placing it gently between her legs. Tear moaned as Natalia began to rub her through her underwear, the fabric quickly becoming moist as she moved her hips against Natalia's hand. Natalia smiled into Tear's neck, placing more kisses there before moving back up to her mouth and kissing her deeply, groaning into it. Tear's mind was fogged, both with the heat of the air and the heat the body against her the hand pleasing her, the lips kissing her, she needed relief, release.

She had an idea.

"N-natalia," she gasped, withdrawing from their kiss. Natalia looked up at her, her own eyes misted over with lust. "Wait just a second, I have an idea..." Breathing hard, Natalia nodded and took her hand away as Tear stood up, taking the opportunity to remove her underwear, her body fully exposed, and Natalia did the same, kicking them off as she watched Tear walk gracefully to the ice bucket on the night stand. Tear reached into it, picking up one of the few ice cubes that still remained in the melted water and walking back over to the bed. She made quite a show of taking the ice cube into her mouth, sucking it and swallowing the meltwater coming off of it.

She climbed back on top of Natalia, lying between her legs and began to run the fast-melting ice cube over Natalia's neck and collar bones, kneading her breasts with her wet hand. Natalia gasped, surprised at the cold against her hot skin, but loving it as the water coming off of it began to trickle down her neck, cooling her. Tear continued downward, circling both nipples with the ice cube, making Natalia cry out, writhing underneath Tear, arching into the sensations. Her breathing became harsh and shallow as Tear trailed the ice over her hip bones, and then over the hot, wet sex between her legs. Natalia cried out as the ice cube began to melt even faster against her folds, thrusting her hips up toward Tear, who gripped her thighs to steady her.

Tear ran the ice slowly, teasingly upwards over her swollen clit, making Natalia half scream from pleasure, the sound making Tear's own throb in excitement. She pressed the little that remained of the ice against Natalia's clit, and then once it had all finally melted began to suck on it, the melted water mixing deliciously with her juices. Natalia screamed and her hands found Tear's hair, grabbing it, trying to push her down, _desperate_ for more. Tear took that as a cue to carefully slide her finger inside the girl beneath her, thrusting it in and twisting it, making her moan harder. Tear slid in another finger, using both to press against Natalia's G-spot, making her cry out and thrust back against the intrusion, desperate for more friction, which was granted, Tear fingering her hard, rubbing her G-spot, licking and sucking her clit, she was so close...!

"Oh my, oh- TEAR!" Natalia screamed as she came, Tear loving the taste of her juices, licking it all up. Natalia collapsed on the bed, her hand falling limply from Tear's hair, her mind still in a blissfully dazed fog. Tear crawled up to her placed a few tender kisses on her sweaty face before moving her lips, allowing her to taste herself on the other girl's lips. Natalia's breathing was slowly returning to normal and she grinned slyly up at Tear before making them both sit up. Natalia reached over to the night stand, pulling her own ice cube out of the bucket.

"All right, now it's _your_ turn."

* * *

I know it wasn't fabulous, but I hope you were able to enjoy it anyway. 

**I eat up reviews like fomicry eats up Seventh Fonons, GIVE ME MORE! (but please don't flame the inexperienced...)**


End file.
